


Blood Bonded

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria cleans Natasha up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bonded

Maria Hill was not an Avenger, she was, however, a part of SHIELD and a part of the Avengers initiative. She had watched many people come and go, Hawkeye and Tony seemed to spend much of their time annoying one another and Bruce had bonded with Captain America. Maria had always felt like she was the one being left out, even Nick seemed to be friendly with someone. That had been before Natasha showed up on her doorstep covered in blood and shivering. Maria had moved aside, letting the girl in and silently pointing her to the shower. She had followed Natasha, smiling softly as she watched the girl. Natasha had always watched her with a guarded expression, this time however, she had smiled, holding a hand out to Maria. 

Maria had moved to step in beside her, moving to wash the girl's back, smiling slightly as Natasha shivered and leant into her. She had turned, the cut fresh on her cheek was healing, the one on her waist however still seemed raw and a bruise was blossoming over her clavicle. Maria saw it all and yet, Natasha still seemed just as beautiful and strong as ever. Maria had moved closer, lightly brushing the blood-strained hair out of Natasha's eyes, moving them back so Natasha was further under the water, then letting her bury her face in her neck, allowing Natasha to cling to her.


End file.
